Stay With Me Tonight
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Tidak, kau tak harus pergi. Hanya untuk malam ini, duduklah disini, disampingku dan bersamaku seperti saat itu. Hanya untuk malam ini. Fic untuk fyusii. minna-san Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (maybe), Typo (s), Alur kecepetan dan beberapa kesalahan lain.**

**A/N **: Fic terbaru dengan pair Byakuya X Soifon, ceritanya berseting pas mereka masih kecil-kecil alias masih ABG.. dan cerita dimulai ketika pengkhianatan seseorang tesebar di seluruh Seiretei.

Okelah segitulah ceritanya.. mau tau gimana lengkapnya? Baca dulu yah ^^ makasih bagi yang nyempatin mau baca.

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk my best friend **fyusii**. Semoga kamu menyukainya.

Okeh, don't like just don't read.

Selamat membaca.

Stay With Me Tonight

Tidak, kau tak harus pergi. Hanya untuk malam ini, duduklah disini, disampingku dan bersamaku seperti saat itu. Hanya untuk malam ini.

* * *

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." nafas yang kian menderu itu mulai terdengar dari seseorang perempuan bertubuh mungil. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa, sehingga menimbukan suara berisik disetiap tempat yang ia pijak. Shaolin fon, tidak lebih tepatnya Soifon sedang terburu-buru mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang akan menjawab semua pertanyannya. Keringat mulai terlihat di wajah putihnya. Dia menggenggam tangannya erat-erat saat dia kembali mengingat pemberitaan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Berita yang telah tersebar keseluruh Seiretei, berita yang mengindikasikan sebuah pengkhianatan. Berita yang bahkan membuatnya terperangah saat mendengarnya.

"_Shihoin Yoruichi membantu Urahara Kisuke, dan Tsukabishi Tessai meloloskan diri," _

Ya, sebuah berita yang amat singkat. Tapi, membuat Soifon yang baru saja datang ke ruangan Yoruichi dan tidak menemukan tuannya di sana langsung terkejut saat kabar itu diturunkan. Oleh karena alasan itu dia segera berbalik, dan berlari mencari seseorang.

Marenoshin Ōmaeda, adalah orang yang dicari-cari oleh Soifon. Seorang wakil kapten divisi 2. Seseorang yang menurutnya akan mengatakan hal yang ingin dia dengar. Soifon tahu, berita yang dia dengar tidak mungkin salah dan tidak mungkin hanya sebuah lelucon. Tapi, tubuhnya tidak ingin berhenti, tidak ingin berhenti berlari.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya melambat saat menatap wakil kaptennya berdiri di depan ruangannya sendiri. "Omaeda-fukutaicho," panggil Soifon dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Laki-laki yang memiliki postur tubuh yang berbeda jauh dengan Soifon itu menoleh.

"Soifon," ucapnya. Soifon hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Soifon menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, "Yoruichi-sama, apa benar Beliau... apa benar Beliau pergi meninggalkan kita?" tanya Soifon dengan nada pelan. Omaeda mengubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap Soifon.

"Tenanglah," hanya itu perkataan yang terucap dari bibir laki-laki itu. Soifon langsung membelalakkan matanya dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Soifon menatap Omaeda yang memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Apa maksudmu?" Soifon meninggikan suaranya. Omaeda masih menutup mulutnya dan tidak ingin membicarakannya dengan Soifon. "Omaeda-fukutaicho, aku bertanya apakah berita itu benar?" sebuah nada yang menuntut jawaban terdengar ditelinga Omaeda yang membuatnya harus menatap kembali iris abu milik Soifon.

"Iya.. berita itu benar," Omaeda akhirnya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, dengan ekspresi yang sangat terlihat jujur, tanpa sebuah kebohongan di sana. Soifon makin membelalakkan matanya. Omaeda hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, sebuah tindakan kecil itu semakin memperkuat pernyataannya. Tanpa berpamitan Soifon kembali berlari dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Soifon berlari, terus, terus, dan terus berlari hingga dia berhenti disebuah tempat. Tempat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Yoruichi, tempat pertama kalinya Yoruichi menanyakan namanya. Soifon berhenti di sana dan menatap kesekelilingnya.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soifon mulai menggumam, dia menekuk lututnya dan bersujud di tengah-tengah tempat itu. Dia menatap lekat tempat dibawahnya, bahkan pasir itu masih terasa sama, tanah yang ia pijak masih terasa sama. Namun, hanya sesuatu yang membuat hal itu berbeda karena Yoruichi tidak lagi di sana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah langkah mendekat, tapi derap langkah itu sama sekali tidak membuat Soifon mengangkat kepalanya. Langkah itu semakin jelas dan dekat yang membuat Soifon sedikit menggerakkan bola matanya. Setelah itu, derap langkah itu terhenti di depannya dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Soifon.

Hal itu, membuat Soifon mengangkat kepalanya, "Kuchiki Byakuya..-sama," ucap Soifon saat menatap pemuda yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya itu.

"Berdiri," ucapnya, tidak ada alasan bagi Soifon untuk menolak perkataan itu, Soifon pun berdiri dan menatap Kuchiki Byakuya di hadapannya. "Kau... Soifon, kan?" tanyanya.

Soifon mengangguk, "Iya," Soifon menjawab dengan sopan, karena bagaimanapun laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, dan akan memimpin keluarga itu suatu saat nanti.

"Dimana... Shihoin Yoruichi?" Soifon berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya, dia berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi bibirnya terasa terkunci dengan rapat. Tangan Soifon tiba-tiba bergetar, sehingga membuat Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tangan itu. "Begitu," Byakuya telah menarik kesimpulannya.

Mendengar hal itu Soifon mengangkat kepalanya. Dan saat itu dia terkejut saat menatap ekspresi Byakuya. Soifon dapat melihat ekspresi kesedihan dan kehilangan disana. Setelah itu, Byakuya berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. "Tunggu," ucap Soifon, dan membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti. "Kenapa Anda mencarinya?" tanya Soifon.

Byakuya memutar kepalanya dan menatap Soifon, dia tahu Soifon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tiba-tiba Byakuya berjalan dan menarik tangan Soifon. Dan membawanya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Kuchki Byakuya-sama," Soifon berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi untuk menyentuh tangan pemuda itu membuat Soifon tidak berani. Sehingga, Soifon hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara ketidaksetujuannya. Sedangkan Byakuya hanya diam dan tetap mengajaknya berlari menembus hutan, dan melawan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berlari, mereka tiba di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, dan memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah terbentang luas di hadapannya. Byakuya berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia duduk di padang rumput itu, sedangkan Soifon hanya menatap gerakan Byakuya di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Byakuya. Soifon sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, "Kemarilah," ucap Byakuya.

"Tapi, saya.." Soifon sedikit menolak, karena mereka memiliki golongan yang berbeda.

Byakuya tampak menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, lalu dia berdiri dan menarik Soifon duduk disebelahnya. "Lihat, hanya duduk saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, bukan? Kau terlalu melebihkan," Byakuya sedikit memprotes tindakan Soifon barusan.

"Maaf," Soifon menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda maaf.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan kenapa meminta maaf?" Byakuya kembali memprotes. Untuk pertama kalinya Soifon berbicara dengan salah satu keluarga bangsawan seperti ini selain Yoruichi.

"Ma-" ucapannya terhenti saat telunjuk Byakuya menyentuh bibirnya.

"Sudahlah," Byakuya tersenyum menatap Soifon. Seketika wajah Soifon sedikit memerah. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Soifon, Byakuya kembali menarik tangannya. Lalu, dia memandang langit yang terbentang luas di atasnya.

Hening. Mereka sama-sama diam, Byakuya tampak memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin yang bergerak semilir di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Soifon menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, dan sesekali memandang pemuda di sebelahnya. Pikiran Soifon sendiri masih memikirkan Yoruichi, tuannya yang sangat ia puja.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku mencarinya?" tiba-tiba Byakuya bersuara sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Soifon. Soifon menoleh menatap Byakuya yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Aku mendengarnya, semua orang membicarakan tentang kepergiannya. Aku sedikit sulit mempercayainya padahal beberapa hari yang lalu dia masih menjahiliku, sama sekali tidak terlihat dia akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti hal itu," Soifon dapat mendengar nada kekecewaan dari setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Byakuya.

"Padahal, aku masih ingin mengajaknya bertanding," nadanya melemah dan dia menarik nafas sejenak, "Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan.. tempat ini kepadanya," Byakuya membuka matanya, dan menatap rerumputan yang mengelilinginya. Soifon memejamkan matanya dan kembali menatap pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Lalu, kenapa Anda mengajak saya kemari?" tanya Soifon. Byakuya menggerakkan kepalanya sebentar menatap Soifon.

"Karena kau terlihat seperti akan menangis tadi," ucap Byakuya enteng.

"Apa?" Soifon tidak terima jika seseorang berbicara dia akan menangis, karena menurutnya tangisan itu lemah dan seorang pasukan _onmitsukido_ tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Lihat, ekspresi seperti itu lagi," Byakuya menunjuk wajah Soifon. Wajah Soifon sudah mulai memerah, dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sehingga tiba-tiba Soifon membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Byakuya.

"Aku hanya..." tiba-tiba bahu Soifon bergetar, dan sesuatu yang bening terjatuh dari matanya. Byakuya menatap bahu yag bergetar itu dalam diam. "Kesal, kenapa dia tidak mengajakku bersama dengannya. Kesal aku tidak dapat berada di sampingnya. Kesal karena aku tidak dapat membelanya. Kesal karea aku tidak kuat seperti dirinya, sehingga dia tidak ingin mengajakku. Dan aku Kesal karena aku tak dapat lagi melihat Yoruichi-sama di sampingku," isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil itu.

Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam, sehingga menimbulkan warna oranye di langit yang biru itu. "Kita akan kuat bersama dan menunjukkannya pada Shihoin Yoruichi," sebuah perkataan yang terdengar ditelinga Soifon barusan, bagaikan mantra dan sebuah janji yang membuat hatinya tenang.

Setelah itu isakan Soifon berhenti, dan dia menghapus air matanya, "Lihat, matahari terbenam itu indah," Byakuya kembali bersuara, sehingga Soifon membalikkan badannya dan menatap langit di hadapannya.

"Iya, indah," Soifon tersenyum. Saat melihat senyuman itu, Byakuya juga ikut tersenyum dan menatap wajah Soifon yang terlihat bercahaya saat tertimpa sinar matahari terbenam itu.

"Besok, datanglah lagi kesini," ucap Byakuya.

"Hah?" Soifon terkejut dengan ajakan yang baru saja dia dengar. Namun, setelah dia mengerti dia langsung tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya."

Byakuya berdiri dan mendekati Soifon, Soifon pun ikut berdiri. Lalu, Byakuya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, "Jangan beritahu tempat ini pada siapapun, janji?"

Soifon menggerakkan tangannya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, "Aku janji," setelah beberapa lama, Byakuya melepaskan jari kelingkingnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok," Byakuya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya

Sesuai yang dijanjikan Soifon kembali datang ke tempat itu. "Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat," Soifon tidak pernah merasa se-antusias ini sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan mengarah padanya. Dengan reaksinya Soifon langsung menahan tendangan itu.

"_OnmitsuKido _sudah terbiasa dengan pertarungan tangan kosong," Byakuya menurunkan kakinya.

"Byakuya-sama," Soifon langsung mundur beberapa langkah, "Ma-" perkataannya kembali terhenti saat Byakuya melemparkan pedang kayu kehadapan Soifon.

"Hiyaaaaat," Byakuya berlari dan bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Byakuya-sama," Soifon berusaha menghindari serangan Byakuya.

"Ayo, ambil pedang itu," sambil berkata seperti itu, Byakuya terus menerus menyerang Soifon. Hingga akhirnya Soifon terlempar ke belakang karena terkena pukulan pedang itu. Belum sempat dia berdiri, Byakuya sudah kembali berlari untuk melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Tak.

Soifon menahan pedang kayu milik Byakuya dengan pedang kayu yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah Soifon memegang pedang kayu itupun sama sekali tidak merubah keadaan. Byakuya masih berdiri diatasnya, dan Soifon kesulitan dalam menahan setiap serangannya.

Pertarungan itu telah berlangsung lama, Soifon semakin tersudut. Puncaknya saat pedang yang dipegang Soifon terlepas akibat pukulan pedang Byakuya. Setelah pedang itu terlepas Byakuya langsung mengacungkan pedang kayu miliknya tepat di leher Soifon.

"Kau kalah," Byakuya segera mundur ke belakang dan duduk dipadang rumput itu untuk beristirahat. Soifon hanya mendesah dan langsung duduk di samping Byakuya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Byakuya, saat menatap beberapa lebam di wajah Soifon.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," Soifon segera menggerakkan tangannya.

"Mulai besok dan seterusnya, jangan lupa untuk datang kemari," ucap Byakuya. Soifon mulai berpikir apakah dia kesepian karena Yoruichi tidak lagi bermain bersamanya? Tapi, apapun alasannya Soifon menyukainya, menyukai berada di dekatnya dan dapat bermain bersamanya.

"Iya," lalu, mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

Mereka berdua selalu datang ketempat itu, tidak perduli apakah Soifon sedang ada misi atau tidak. Pernah disuatu hari Soifon sedang menjalani sebuah misi. Byakuya tetap datang ke tempat itu dan menunggu Soifon datang walau langit telah berganti malam.

"Byakuya-sama," Soifon terkejut saat menatap Byakuya masih berdiri di padang rumput itu. Rencananya Soifon hanya untuk datang ketempat itu, agar menepati janjinya yaitu, untuk selalu datang ke tempat itu.

"Bagaimana misimu?" tanya Byakuya dengan sebuah senyum membingkai wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soifon.

"Hah?" Byakuya kembali bertanya pada Soifon. Lalu, dia berjalan mendekati gadis yang rambutnya sudah mulai panjang itu

"Kenapa kau disini, padahal aku sudah bilang aku ada misi?" tanya Soifon.

"Tentu saja aku menunggumu," sekali lagi Byakuya membuat Soifon terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soifon lagi, karena dia merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku pemuda yang sudah menjadi lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

"Karena aku ingin memberimu ini," Byakuya memberi dua buah pita putih kepada Soifon.

"Apa ini?" tanya Soifon kaget.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang, gunakan pita ini untuk mengikatnya," Byakuya tersenyum dengan sedikit semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Byakuya-sama, aku.." Soifon berusaha menolak pemberian itu.

"Byakuya," Byakuya mengkoreksi namanya, "Sudah ambil saja," Byakuya menggengam tangan Soifon dan meletakkan pita itu ditangan Soifon.

"Byakuya-sama!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara banyak orang yang memanggil Byakuya.

"Aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa besok Soifon," Byakuya kembali tersenyum dan berlari menuju sekumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Terima kasih, Byakuya," Soifon tersenyum menatap pita putih itu. Lalu, berjalan pulang.

* * *

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, hingga tak terasa mereka telah menjadi dewasa.

Ya, mereka sama-sama sudah dewasa, Byakuya kini telah menjadi seorang Shinigami dia telah menggunakan syal milik klan kuchiki dan telah mengenakan _kenseikan_. Rambutnya pun kini dibiarkan terurai, sehingga membuat dirinya lebih terihat tampan. Bukan hanya fisiknya, Byakuya sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda seorang kepala keluarga kuchiki. Sifatnya terkadang terlihat dingin dan angkuh. Sehingga menimbulkan beberapa pertengkaran kecil dengan Soifon.

Soifon sendiri telah sedikit berubah, tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi dan rambutnya yang mulai panjang dia biarkan terurai. Dan wajahnya semakin terlihat manis. Sifatnya pun kini menjadi lebih keras kepala dari sebelumnya.

Tapi walau usia telah berganti, dan 4 musim telah terlewat, tidak ada satu haripun mereka lewatkan tanpa pergi ke tempat rahasia milik mereka.

Iya, tempat itu bagaikan tempat rahasia milik mereka, tidak ada yang boleh tahu, dan tidak ada yang boleh datang kesana selain mereka. Tempat itu hanya milik mereka dan untuk mereka.

Walau Kuchiki Ginrei sekalipun yang bertanya.

Saat itu Byakuya baru pulang dari tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Soifon. Saat itu hari sudah menjelang malam. Sehingga sang kakek, Kuchiki Ginrei menunggui cucunya di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Byakuya kau dari mana?" Byakuya terkejut mendengar suara itu, suara kakeknya.

"_Ojii-sama_," ucap Byakuya dengan sedikit nada keterkejutan di dalamnya.

"Aku bertanya, kau dari mana?" Byakuya mulai diam, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan tentang tempat itu, dan dia tidak ingin melibatkan Soifon dalam hal ini. Byakuya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Hanya berlatih, _Ojii-sama_," jawabnya singkat.

"Berlatih? Dimana?" tanya kakeknya dengan nada sedikit mencurigakan. Karena biasanya Byakuya hanya berlatih di rumah dan sangat amat jarang keluar dari kediaman keluarga bangsawan itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat mengatakannya," Byakuya membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Tempat rahasia? Apa yang membuat tempat itu sebegitu rahasia sehingga aku tidak boleh tahu?" Byakuya mengangkat badannya dan menatap kakeknya.

"Tempat yang sangat spesial," ucap Byakuya dengan nada pasti tanpa sedikit pun keraguan. Kuchiki Ginrei memejamkan matanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Byakuya tersenyum lega karena dapat menutupi tempat itu. Diapun segera masuk ke kamarnya, dan tidak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba.

* * *

Byakuya dan Soifon berlatih seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda, kini mereka telah mengenakan katana dan bukan lagi pedang kayu seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Wajah Byakuya tampak serius menghadapi Soifon. Sedangkan Soifon sedikit memberi senyum mengejek kepada Byakuya.

Dengan kemampuannya yang terlatih sebagai anggota _onmitsukidou_, membuat gerakan Soifon lebih lincah, dan dapat menghindari setiap serangan Byakuya. Dan dengan kewaspadaan Byakuya yang tinggi, dia tetap dapat menghentikan serangan Soifon yang selalu dia berikan secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah beberapa lama berlatih, akhirnya mereka mengakhiri latihan mereka. Saat pedang Byakuya sedikit lagi menusuk perut Soifon. Terlihat keringat di wajah Soifon saat sedikit lagi pedang yang tajam itu akan menyentuh perutnya. Walaupun dia tahu Byakuya tidak akan melakukannya.

"Kau kalah lagi," ucap Byakuya sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Lihat saja, nanti kau pasti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku," ucap Soifon sambil menyarungkan pedang miliknya.

"Teruslah berusaha," Byakuya mengucapkan perkataan itu dengan datar. Soifon tidak menanggapi, dia malah duduk dipadang rumput itu. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut test untuk pemilihan kapten divisi 2?" tanya Byakuya yang juga telah duduk di sebelah perempuan itu.

"Iya, aku tau tentang berita itu. Tapi, aku merasa belum pantas untuk mengikutinya," semenjak kepergian Yoruichi, posisi kapten masih kosong di divisi 2.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjadi kapten lebih dulu," ucap Byakuya. Soifon hanya menatap tajam Byakuya.

"Ya, ya, aku tau Kuchiki Byakuya akan menggantikan posisi Kuchiki Ginrei-sama sebagai _Taicho_ di divisi 6. Aku ucapkan selamat untukmu," ucap Soifon sinis.

"Tidak secepat itu, aku belum memiliki _Bankai_, kau tahu?" Byakuya berdiri, dan duduk di bawah pohon yang sudah tumbuh sejak beberapa puluh tahun mereka datang ke tempat itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu sulit mendapatkannya?" tanya Soifon dengan menatap wajah Byakuya.

"Aku tidak menerima kritik dari orang yang bahkan belum juga memiliki _Bankai_," Byakuya memejamkan matanya. Ekspresinya yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat Soifon sedikit kesal. Sehingga dia langsung membalikkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah memiliki _Bankai_, tapi aku belum dapat menguasainya dengan sempurna," Byakuya menjelaskannya.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkan posisi itu," Soifon memeluk lututnya, dan menatap rerumputan di bawahnya. Byakuya kembali berdiri dari posisinya.

"Tunjukkan bagaimana _Shikai_-mu padaku," Soifon terkejut mendengarnya, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri di hapadan Byakuya.

Soifon sedikit menyeringai, "Bukan salahku jika kau mati di tanganku," Soifon kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Terlalu cepat untuk berkata seperti itu," Byakuya mengangkat pedangnya. "_Chire, Senbonzakura_," perlahan pedang Byakuya berubah menjadi kelopak bungan sakura.

"_Senbonzakura_, huh? Itu nama _Zanpaktou_-mu?" Soifon kembali berseringai, lalu dia melelatkkan tangan kirinya di atas pedangnya. "_Jinteki Shakusetsu__, Suzumebachi_," dan setelah itu pedang Soifon berubah bentuk seperti jarum pada jari tengahnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Byakuya langsung menyebarkan seribu kelopak sakura ke sekitar Soifon. "_Hadou no Yon, Byakurai_," kilat putih langsung keluar dari telunjuk Soifon sehingga memecah gumpalan bunga Sakura itu. Dengan _Shunpo _Soifon langsung mendekati Byakuya, dan bersiap menusuk dadanya dengan _Suzumebachi_. Tapi gagal karena tusukannya dihalangi oleh kelopak-kelopak sakura itu.

Soifon langsung melompat ke belakang. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Byakuya berubah dan menatap ke arah Seiretei. Soifon bingung menatap ekspresi itu. "Byakuya," ucap Soifon. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia segera pergi dengan _shunpo_-nya meninggalkan Soifon di tempat itu.

Byakuya segera ber-_shunpo_ menuju rumahnya saat menyadari perubahan _Reiatsu_ yang dimiliki oleh kakeknya. Dan saat ia tiba di rumahnya pun dia segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar kakeknya.

Sret

Dia membuka pintu geser itu. Tampak beberapa orang mengelilingi kakeknya."Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Penyakit Ginrei-sama kambuh," dunia seolah berhenti berputar didetik itu juga. Byakuya langsung membelalakkan matanya. Sejujurnya dia sudah tahu kondisi kakek satu-satunya itu mulai memburuk, tapi dia merasa penyakit itu pasti sembuh. Byakuya memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menatap kakeknya yang terbaring lemah.

"_Ojii-sama_," ucap Byakuya, dan setelah itu orang-orang dari klan Kuchiki itu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bya..kuya," kakeknya menyebut namanya, namun dia sama sekali tidak menggerakkan kepalanya. Byakuya segera berjalan menghampiri kakeknya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bya..kuya.. kau akan segera.. menjadi pemimpin klan ini.. jagalah martabat keluarga bangsawan yang masih tersisa... kau sudah bukan anak kecil yang masih harus berlatih dengan perempuan.. ingat baik-baik pesanku...Bya..kuya," nafas Ginrei terdengar makin menderu, namun tiba-tiba sebuah hembusan nafas panjang dan terpejamnya kedua bola mata itu menandakan bahwa seorang Kuchiki Ginrei telah menutup usianya.

Byakuya hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, hingga pintu itu terbuka dan sosok Unohana berdiri disana. Byakuya sama sekali tidak menoleh, dia hanya langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**Sementara itu.**

Soifon masih menunggu kepulangan Byakuya, karena tidak biasanya Byakuya tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Soifon merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap bintang di langit. Dia berpikir tentang apa yang sedang terjadi pada Byakuya. Hingga dia akhirnya memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur sejenak.

* * *

**Keesokkan harinya**

Matahari telah bersinar terang di Soul Society. Sinar terik itu membuat Soifon sedikit menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ungh," Soifon mengerjapkan matanya, "Astaga aku ketiduran," Soifon segera membuka matanya dengan sempurna dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Dia menatap sebelahnya, "Dia tidak datang," tatapan Soifon menjadi sedikit sendu, namun dia segera berlari kembali ke divisi 2.

Tiba-tiba di depan pintu divisi 2, Omaeda berdiri di depannya sehingga Soifon langsung berhenti. "Omaeda-fukutaicho," Omaeda hanya mengangguk, "Ada apa?" tanya Soifon, karena tidak biasanya Omaeda berada di depan pintu utama seperti ini.

"Soifon, Kuchiki-_Taicho_ meninggal," Soifon langsung terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Tapi, dia menjadi mengerti alasan Byakuya segera pergi kemarin. Soifon segera berbalik dan ingin menuju ke kediaman Kuchiki, karena dia berpikir Byakuya pasti sedang bersedih sekarang. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Soifon langsung ditahan oleh Omaeda.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya. Soifon hanya terdiam, jika dia berkata yang sejujurnya, maka Omaeda pasti tidak percaya.

"A-aku akan kembali ke kamarku," Soifon memeberi alasan.

"Tidak, kau akan ikut denganku sebagai perwakilan dari divisi 2 dan _onmitsukidou_," Omaeda segera menariknya menuju kediaman bangsawan itu.

Dengan _Shunpo_ mereka dapat tiba di tempat tujuan dengan waktu yang singkat. Karenanya Soifon sudah berada di tempat pemakaman sang pemimpin klan Kuchiki yang ke 27 itu. Soifon menatap kerumunan orang yang telah berdiri di sana. Tapi dia masih dapat melihat wajah Byakuya yang menatap pemakaman kakek yang disayanginya. Dia tidak menangis, bahkan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa dia baru saja menangis. Tidak, tanda itu tidak ada. Dia terlihat begitu sedih dari tataopan matanya, hingga tak mampu untuk menangis. Tapi, hal itu juga dia lakukan untuk menjaga kehormatannya.

Soifon ingin menghampiri Byakuya, tapi di tempat seperti ini tidak mungkin karena berbeda kelas dan pasti akan langsug dilarang oleh para pengawal klan Kuchiki. Sehingga Soifon mengurungkan niatnya.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, pemakaman itu telah selesai. Byakuya meninggalkan daerah itu lebih dulu. Saat melewati Soifon, Soifon melirik Byakuya. Lalu dia menatap Omaeda yang berdiri disampignya sedang berbincang dengan fukutaicho divisi lain. Lalu, Soifon segera berlari menyusul Byakuya.

"Tidak, berhenti di sana," ucap Byakuya saat dirinya sudah berada di taman belakang kediaman Kuchiki yang sepi. Byakuya menyadari Soifon dari tadi berusaha mengejarnya, tapi dia hanya diam hingga dia berada di sini.

Soifon menuruti ucapannya, Byakuya sama sekali tidak membalikkan badannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Soifon.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," setelah mengucapkan itu, mereka terdiam.

"Kau akan tetap ke tempat itu?" tanya Soifon pelan.

"Upacara pengangkatan diriku akan segera di laksaakan," Soifon mengerti maksud ucapan itu. Byakuya menatap Soifon sebentar dari sudut matanya, lalu dia segera berjalan meninggalkan perempuan itu kembali. "Tunggu!"

Byakuya menghentikan gerakannya. "Pulanglah," Byakuya memejamkan matanya sejenak dan segera menghilang dari pandangan Soifon. Soifon terpaku mendengar ucapan Byakuya barusan. Perkataan itu seolah dia akan menjauh dari dirinya dan tidak lagi disampingnya. Soifon masih terdiam di posisinya, hingga sebuah derap langkah kaki mendekati daerah itu. Soifon segera menoleh dan mendapati beberapa anggota klan Kuchiki berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei, kau!" panggil salah seorang di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini rumah bangsawan, orang sepertimu tak boleh berada disini, sana pergi!" laki-laki tua itu membentak soifon. Soifon terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu, dia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Byakuya menatap Soifon, "Maaf, Soifon," tatapan Byakuya menjadi sedikit sendu, dan dia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya, mempersiapkan upacara yang akan dilaksanakan besok.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari kediaman Kuchiki dia segera pergi ke tempat rahasia milik mereka. Dia menatap padang rumput yang sepi itu. Hal ini pernah dia rasakan saat Yoruichi pergi meninggalkannya. Sakit, kecewa, sedih dan kesal kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Padahal hati itu telah diperbaiki oleh seseorang, tapi sekali lagi hati itu kembali hancur karena orang itu.

Dia merasa kesal dan terhina dengan perlakuan para petuah klan Kuchiki tadi. Hal itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa memang dia tak boleh dekat atau bahkan menyentuh salah satu anggota keluarga itu termasuk Byakuya.

Apakah sekarang Soifon membenci seseorang bernama Kuchiki Byakuya itu? Tidak, tentu tidak. Dia tidak membencinya, lebih tepatnya dia tidak dapat membencinya. Walau dia kesal dengan perkataan Byakuya barusan yang seolah menunjukkan perpisahan, tapi dia tak dapat membenci laki-laki itu.

Apakah dimata Soifon, laki-laki bermata kelabu itu salah? Tidak dia tidak salah, dan Soifon tidak ingin menyalahkannya. Sejak awal mereka memang berbeda dunia, dan tak seharusnya dekat, apalagi berbincang.

Soifon mengehela nafasnya, dan memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak dapat melukiskan apa yang sesungguhnya dia rasakan tentang Byakuya, apakah dia menyukainya? Apakah dia membencinya? Apakah dia menyayanginya? Ataukah dia mencintainya? Tidak, dia sendiri masih tidak terlalu yakin dengan semua pernyataan disana. Ya awalnya memang begitu.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, Byakuya tidak pernah datang lagi ke padang rumput itu. Dia mulai disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang baru. Dia tidak sempat untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Soifon, dia tetap datang ke tempat itu. Dia tetap berlatih untuk mendapatkan _Bankai_, karena dia akan tetap menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa menjadi kapten di divisi 2 dan sederajat dengan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Dan menunjukkan walaupun dia berasal dari kalangan bawah, dia bisa menjadi seorang kapten dan sejajar dengan orang-orang di atasnya.

Dan smenjak kejadian itu, hubungan mereka menjauh. Bahkan Soifon hampir tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah Byakuya di sekitarnya. Padang rumput yang awalnya berisik dengan bunyi pedang yang bersentuhan. Kini hanya terdengar sebuah pedang yang membelah angin. Sepi, ya tempat itu terasa sepi bagi Soifon dan bagi pedangnya. Tapi, Soifon berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran itu dan kembali berlatih.

Sementara Soifon sedang berlatih. Byakuya duduk di taman belakang rumahnya dan menatap kolam di hadapannya. Saat sedang senggang tidak banyak yang dia lakukan selain memandangi kolam seperti ini. Dia pernah pergi ke padang rumput itu, dan menatap Soifon yang sedang berlatih dengan sesekali menyebut namanya. Hal itu membuat Byakuya mengurungkan niatnya, dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Melihat hal itu Byakuya tidak ingin mengganggu Soifon untuk sekarang. Karena belum saatnya untuk kembali berbicara dengannya.

* * *

10 tahun, waktu yang cukup bagi Soifon untuk mendapatkan dan menguasai sebuah _Bankai_ miliknya. Waktu 10 tahun bukan masalah bagi Gotei 13 untuk mengosongkan posisi kapten di sana. Dan pada hari ini, Soifon mengikuti test untuk menjadi salah satu kapten di gotei 13 itu.

Berbeda dengan Soifon yang belum menjadi kapten, Byakuya telah menjadi kapten 2 tahun sebelumnya. Dalam rentan waktu itu mereka sudah tak pernah berbicara lagi, bahkan bertegur sapa pun tidak.

Dan dalam kurun waktu itu, Byakuya telah memiliki seseorang istri. Perempuan beruntung itu bernama Hisana. Perempuan yang Byakuya temukan saat dia sedang berjalan di Rukongai. Hari ini merupakan tahun ke 3 pernikahan mereka.

Soifon tahu, dia mendengar pemberitaan itu. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Soifon sedikit kesal. Karena Hisana tidak berbeda jauh dengan Soifon, dia juga dari kalangan yang berbeda. Tapi Byakuya tetap membawanya dan tidak meninggalkannya, hingga perempuan itu menyandang gelar Kuchiki di namanya. Padahal saat itu, Byakuya sedikit menjauhinya karena dia berbeda kalangan. Padahal Soifon tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari tindakan Byakuya padanya.

Lulus. Soifon lulus menjadi seorang _Taicho_ divisi 2 dan pemimpin _Onmitsukidou_. _Soutaicho_ tampak memberikan _haori_ yang dulu pernah dikenakan Yoruichi ke tangan Soifon. Soifon hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dan menerima _haori_ itu dengan perasaan senang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Besok, kau sudah boleh ikut pada rapat _Taicho_," Soifon menganggukkan kepalanya, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Soifon segera menuju kamarnya dan menatap pita putih yang tergantung di cermin putihnya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan _Zanpaktou_-nya, "Aku bukan lagi Soifon anggota _Onmitsukidou_. Tapi aku Soifon _Ni bantai Taicho_," Soifon memotong rambut panjang bagian luar yang dia miliki.

Keesokkan harinya rapat para _Taicho_ di mulai.

"Kita sudah memiliki Kapten baru di divisi 2, silakan masuk," pintu besar itu terbuka, dan terlihat sosok Soifon berdiri di sana. Soifon berjalan menuju posisinya, rambutnya yang dia biarkan panjang dia kepang dan ia balurkan dengan pita putih pemberian Byakuya. Soifon tidak menggerakkan kepalanya saat melewati Byakuya. Begitu pula Byakuya, dia hanya memejamkan matanya menyambut kehadiran teman lamanya yang kini kembali berada dekat dengannya, dan mengenakan benda yang ia berikan.

* * *

3 tahun berlalu. Tidak ada yang berubah, mereka tetap diam. Saat berpapasan pun mereka hanya saling menatap. Seolah mereka mengerti walau tanpa perkataaan sekalipun. Tatapan seperti itu selalu diakhiri oleh Byakuya yang memejamkan matanya duluan dan berjalan meninggalkan Soifon. Sikapnya bahkan terlihat makin dingin, saat Hisana telah dikabarkan meninggalkan 1 tahun lalu. Perempuan manis itu meninggal karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Soifon sedikit terkejut mendengar berita sedih itu. Soifon berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, tapi sebuah nama melintas di kepalanya.

_Byakuya._

Lagi-lagi laki-laki itu harus ditinggal oleh orang yang dia sayangi. Sayangi? Well, walau Soifon tidak terlalu suka untuk mengakuinya, tapi dia tahu Byakuya menyayanginya bahkan mencintai wanita lembut itu. Tanpa dia sadari air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Taicho," panggil Omaeda saat menatap kaptennya tiba-tiba menangis.

Soifon segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipinya. Lalu, dia segera menghapus air mata itu.

_Aku turut bersedih, Byakuya._

Itulah respon yang diberikan oleh Soifon saat mendengar berita itu dari Omaeda.

* * *

Akhirnya malam telah tiba di Soul Society. Tapi Soifon masih terjaga dari tidurnya, dia tak dapat tidur karena tiba-tiba dia bermimpi aneh. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berjalan sebenetar. Dia tidak begitu memperhatikan langkahnya dan saat dia menyadari bahwa kakinya telah membawanya ke tempat yang merupakan rahasia Byakuya dan Soifon. Dia langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Tempat ini," Soifon bersuara, tempat ini bahkan jauh lebih indah pada malam hari. Tapi, satu hal lagi yang membuatnya terkejut saat menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk mengamati langit. "Kau," laki-laki itu diam, dan tidak merespon ucapan Soifon. Perempuan berkepang itu tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan yang bahkan belum dimulai ini. Dia pun segea berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tidak. Kau tak harus pergi. Hanya untuk malam ini, duduklah disini, disampingku dan bersamaku seperti saat itu. Hanya untuk malam ini," perkataan Byakuya membuat langkah Soifon terhenti dan berbalik menatap punggung laki-laki itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Soifon bergetar menahan amarah, dan giginya bergemertak, "Apa? Apa maksud ucapanmu? Kuchiki Byakuya!" Soifon meluapkan amarahnya, kepada laki-laki yang belum bergeming dari tempatnya itu.

Dengan _Shunpo_ Soifon telah berdiri di hadapan Byakuya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa waktu yang lewat akhirnya Soifon kembali menatap wjaah itu. Menatap wajah itu dengan sempurna. Byakuya juga tidak menghindari tatapan mata itu. Kedua iris abu yang mereka miliki saling brtemu.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk tidak pergi," Byakuya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan datar seperti biasanya.

Plak!

Soifon langsung menampar wajah Byakuya. Tidak terlihat ekspresi keterkejutan dari wajah Byakuya saat menerima tamparan itu. "Apa kau puas?" Byakuya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang seolah-olah dia tahu, dia tahu Soifon akan menamparnya.

Lalu, Byakuya kembali menatap wajah Soifon. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menatap genangan air dipelupuk matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menahan air mata itu tidak jatuh dihadapan laki-laki itu. Tapi, bukannya Byakuya menghapus air mata itu, dia malah menarik Soifon ke dalam pelukannya. Soifon terkejut dengan perlakuan Byakuya.

Tapi, hal itu langsung tergantikan dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Ya dia rindu, bukan hanya itu dia bahkan telah menyadari betapa dia menyukai seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

Dengan satu gerakan yang dilakukan Byakuya, Soifon langsung menangis di sana. Sehingga membuat basah _shihakushou_ yang dikenakan Byakuya. Byakuya menatap pita putih yang masih setia terikat manis di rambut Soifon. Lalu, dia menyentuhnya.

"Kau masih mengenakannya?" hanya sebuah anggukan yang menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya.

Tiba-tiba Soifon sadar dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan, lalu Soifon segera menarik kepalanya menjauh dan menghapus air matanya. "Maaf," ucapnya. Lalu, dia segera berjalan dan duduk disebelah Byakuya. "Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang?" tanya Soifon tanpa menatap wajah Byakuya setelah dia merasa tenang.

"Hisana," tatapan mata Soifon menjadi sendu, dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu," Soifon menatap rumput yang bergoyang di sampingnya karena tertiup angin. "Kau.. begitu menyayanginya?" Soifon kembali bertanya.

"Iya, oleh karena itu aku kemari," Soifon membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan terakhir itu. "Karena, Hisana telah menjadi salah satu jiwa yang akan berada di langit Soul Society, dan di sini adalah tempat yang sangat baik untuk melihat langit," Byakuya menjelaskan.

"Begitu," Soifon tersenyum tipis saat mendengar penjelasan Byakuya. Tiba-tiba senyum itu menghilang digantikan dengan pertanyaan Soifon, "Apa... kau ingat perkataanmu saat kita berada disini, untuk pertama kalinya?" tanya Soifon dengan nada sedikit pelan. Byakuya memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kita akan kuat bersama dan menunjukkannya pada Shihoin Yoruichi," Soifon tertawa pelan.

"Kau masih ingat?" Byakuya mendesah mendengar pertanyaan Soifon.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan orang yang pikun," Soifon kembali tertawa kecil. Namun, tiba-tiba dia terdiam dan kembali bersuara.

"Hal itu sudah terpenuhi, kita telah menjadi kapten sekarang," Soifon meluruskan kakinya, dan menggerakkannya.

"Tapi kita belum menunjukkannya pada Shihoin Yoruichi. Apa kau sudah tidak dendam padanya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu, aku masih marah padanya hingga detik ini sampai-sampai aku tak dapat menceritakannya. Hingga masalah waktu Yoruichi akan menunjukkan wajahnya di sini." Soifon menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati angin malam yang bergerak menerbangkan rambutnya.

"Lalu, apa kau masih ingat yang satu lagi?" tanya Soifon dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

Byakuya terdiam sebentar, dan menatap wajah Soifon. "Jangan beritahukan tempat ini pada siapapun," Soifon langsung membuka matanya dan menatap iris keabuan milik Byakuya dengan ekspresi keterkejutan, dia tidak menyangka Byakuya masih mengingatnya.

"Tempat ini seperti tempat rahasia kita berdua, tapi sepertinya sudah bukan lagi," Soifon menatap langit di atasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" taya Byakuya.

"Hisana pasti mengetahuinya, kan?" Soifon menatap Byakuya dengan senyum sinisnya. Byakuya pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu," Soifon tertawa pelan menanggapi jawaban Byakuya.

"Bohong, tidak mungkin kau merahasiakannya dari orang yang kau sayangi," Soifon kembali tertawa. Tawa itu seolah tawa miris yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak, aku memang mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukan tempat yang bukan miliknya. Tempat ini milikku dan milikmu dari dulu hingga sekarang dan selamanya tidak akan berubah," sekali lagi perkataan Byakuya bagaikan mantra yang menyihirnya. Soifon segera menatap wajah Byakuya yang sedang menatap langit.

"Lalu, kenapa? kenapa kau menjauhiku? dan tidak datang lagi ketempat ini saat itu?" tanya Soifon dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Karena aku ingin kau berdiri sendiri, dan menjadi _Taicho_ seperti sekarang," Byakuya menarik nafasnya sejenak, "Aku ingin kita bekerja sama sebagai sesama atasan, bukan sebagai aku majikanmu dan kau anak buahku," Soifon terkejut mendengarnya. Rupanya Byakuya memikirkannya, dan dia ingin dapat bekerja sama dengannya. Lalu, pandangan Soifon melembut.

"Begitu," Soifon menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan menyandarkannya ke bahu Byakuya. Byakuya tidak bergerak menanggapi tindakan Soifon. Soifon memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Aku senang kau masih mengingat hal itu."

"Tidak ada satu bagianpun yang kulupakan pada masa-masa saat bersamamu, Soifon," ucap Byakuya menatap wajah perempuan yang telah tertidur di sebelahnya. Menatap wajah damai itu Byakuya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap langit yang bertabur bintang di atasnya.

* * *

Owari.

**A/N** : Astaga! Gaje banget yah?

Ckckckckc ampun yu.. ampun kalo jelek *plak* maafkan lah saya.

Oh iyah, aqu gak tauloh yah, ini penyebab kematian Ginrei yang sebenernya itu apa, karena informasinya minim banget, saya udah berusaha mencari tahu, tapi hasilnya gak ketemu. Semoga para readers sekalian dapat mengerti.

Err- maaf yah kalo misalnya gaje gitu..hum hum

Kritik dan saran masih diterima

So review plis

Arigatu sebelumnya


End file.
